Wireless networking devices, such as access points, provide user devices with access to a wired network. To connect with the wired network, a user device establishes a wireless connection to the wireless networking device. When the wireless networking device supports multiple different wireless connection types, multiple user devices can simultaneously connect to the wireless networking device via different wireless connection types. However, variations between user devices (e.g., operating environments, active applications, locations, etc.) can affect the efficiency of how well data transfers over a respective wireless connection relative to different wireless connection types. As an added complexity, these variations associated with a user device can dynamically change over the lifespan of a wireless connection. Thus, the connection type used to wirelessly connect a user device to a wireless networking device may not utilize the wireless networking device to its full potential, or address the changing needs of a respective user device.